The Fuuka Girlz: Natsuki & Shizuru Plus 2
by drink'milk
Summary: The third stage for Fuuka Girlz. College life. Marriage. What's next? Of course... KIDS!
1. Rule No 1

**Hoho~ Hey guys!! At first I thought I want to write one long chapter about Natsuki handling her teenage daughters. But, 'Third Stage', huh…? Why the hell not!? Hahaha! So, here it is! The Third Stage!! **

**This is so crazy. I've decided to write this sooner because I'm afraid that I will forget the ideas that running inside my head. (I tend to forget things so better I write this down before it starting to disappear from my brain) T^T**

**As a guide;**

**Natsuki + Shizuru = Natsumi and Shizuka (Twins)**

**Nao + Nina = Julia**

**Mikoto + Mai = Mia**

**Aoi + Chie = Aoki**

**Haruka + Yukino = Diana**

**Oh. I've drawn my version of these girls. I suggest you guys visit my deviantart site (drink-milk87 .deviantart .com) to look at the artwork first before you guys start reading this. I just want you guys to have a better picture on how their children look like. It'll be more fun that way… I guess. XD**

**That's all. Happy reading and have a nice day everyone! (^_^)v ~peace!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime. (Damn it…)**

**

* * *

**

**The Fuuka Girlz: Natsuki & Shizuru Plus Two**

**Rule No.1: Don't Talk About Marriage When I'm Around!!**

She walked into the house, finding a certain navy haired woman was sprawling on the couch, one arm resting atop her forehead. She glanced around the surprisingly quiet living room.

"Natsuki… Where are the girls…?" Shizuru put down her briefcase on the coffee table and she slowly sat on the vacant space beside the troubled-looking woman.

Natsuki sighed, "I don't know… Maybe they're at Nao's house…"

Shizuru frowned slightly, "It's late, Natsuki… Shouldn't you call them to get back home right now…?" and she received a soft grunt of protest from the younger woman. Shizuru frowned more.

"What is going on…? You seem sulking about something…" she brought up her hand, fondling the silky navy tresses before her. Natsuki let out a soft sigh, gradually dropping her arm on her side.

"You don't wanna know what our daughter had told me… It hurts my head so bad…" she muttered with weary voice as she shook her head.

Shizuru simply arched one brow and she curved up a soft smile. "Ara… I do want to know what our daughters had told you… And which of our daughters anyway…?"

---

~_Flashback: Earlier that morning~_

"Okay!! Hurry up, girls! You're going to miss your bus!" she yelled from the kitchen, holding up a white mug which filled with hot coffee.

A loud scampering sound came from upstairs.

"Give me back my book, nee-chan!!" a shriek echoed, followed with another thunderous footsteps running down the stairs and towards the living room.

"Come get it yourself!! And don't call me 'Nee-chan'! I'm only 3 minutes older than you~!" and the chase continued.

It was a customary routine in Kuga-Fujino household every weekday's morning. The twins would cause quite a ruckus for another ten minutes right before…

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!!?"

Like a dinosaur in rampage, a certain navy haired woman stomped her way from the kitchen and towards the running twins. She grabbed both young girls by collar.

"What is going on with you two!? Stop fighting with each other!" she barked, looking at the two girls back and forth.

"Nee-chan took my book, mommy!!" the little brunette pointed her index finger to the navy haired girl on Natsuki's right.

Natsuki turned to look at the young blunette who was struggling to release her collar from Natsuki's death grip. "Give back your sister's book, Natsumi…"

The young blunette scowled as she shook her head, "No! Not until she apologizes to me!!" she barked.

Natsuki turned to look at the young brunette haired girl, "What did you do, Zuka-chan…?" she frowned.

Shizuka pouted her lips, "I didn't do anything!"

"You didn't do anything!? Last night you stole my limited edition Gundam model and you even dressed it up with a pink dress!!" Natsumi yelled furiously.

The older blunette raised her brows in surprise as she blinked. She turned to look at the little brunette on her left. "You did that, Shizuka…?" Natsuki asked with incredulous tone in her voice.

Shizuka blinked her luminous emerald orbs and then she grinned, "Ehe~"

Natsuki sighed heavily as she released her grips on the twins' collar. "Oh my god… Okay! Just continue with your fighting. I don't wanna care anymore…" she strolled lazily into the kitchen while the chase between Natsumi and Shizuka restarted again.

She stumbled on the dining chair, resting her head on the table. "Uh my lord… What did I do wrong that you bestowed me with these two little brats…" she muttered faintly. Loud yells and screams still could be heard from the living room.

A soft chuckle came from the other occupant inside that kitchen. Shizuru walked towards the table as she placed down a plate of pancakes in front the navy haired woman. "Natsuki… You shouldn't say that… They're our daughters…"

Natsuki slowly lifted up her head from the table, "Yes, they are… They're so cute 8 years ago but now they're like my crazy nightmare…" she sighed, picking up a fork to start eating her pancakes.

Shizuru giggled again and she patted Natsuki's head tenderly, "Just eat your breakfast… I'll take care of them…" she said, taking off the light purple apron and she placed it on the counter. Shizuru walked out the kitchen, leaving a the navy haired woman with her breakfast.

After a few seconds, the loud ruckus stopped almost immediately. _What the~ Wow. That was fast…_ Natsuki twitched her brows and a moment later, her twin daughters walked into the kitchen, sitting on their respective chair quietly. Shizuka already got her book back while Natsumi just sat on her chair, staring at the plate full with pancakes with a blank stare. What more surprising to her that the twins' face were paled and looked equally terrified.

"Okay. Now, eat your breakfast…" Shizuru appeared at the kitchen doorway, hands on her waist.

"Yes, mama!" the 8 years old twins retorted as they quickly picked up their fork and started to eat the pancakes.

Natsuki's fork halted halfway to her mouth as she watched her daughters eating the pancakes like robots. She turned to look at the brunette haired woman and Shizuru just smiled sweetly at her.

Natsuki munched her pancakes, eyes still fixing at her daughters back and forth. _I wonder what Shizuru did that these girls are looking so scared right now…_

_---_

They quickly put on their shoes when the bus honked.

"We're going now, mom, mama!" Natsumi flung her bag over her shoulder.

Shizuru walked towards the twins as she handed over two bento boxes. "Don't forget your bento!"

"If you guys hungry after school, just go to Aunt Mai's café. Eat anything you want. I'll take care the bills later…" Natsuki smiled as she watched her twin daughters ready for school. Both Natsumi and Shizuka nodded their head.

"Tsumi-chan!! Zuka-chan! Hurry up!" a certain orange haired girl with a pair of luminous golden orbs peeked out from the bus window as she waved at the twins.

"Okay, Mia!" Natsumi waved back and she quickly tilted up her head to kiss Shizuru on the cheek. Later on, she turned to kiss Natsuki. "I'm going now, mom… mama. See you later!" and she dashed to the bus.

"Nee-chan! Wait for me!!" Shizuka gave a quick peck to her mothers and she jogged to the bus. "See you later, mommy, mama!" she waved. Both Shizuru and Natsuki just chuckled as they waved back.

They stood near the gate as they watched the bus started to move.

"Some peace… finally." Natsuki sighed, stretching her arms upwards as she walked back into the house. Shizuru giggled as she turned around, trailing the navy haired woman from behind.

"Some peace, indeed." She suddenly wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist. "And we still got another half an hour before you need to go to your office, Natsuki…" she whispered seductively to Natsuki's right ear.

Natsuki twitched her brows slightly while her cheeks started to blush, "S-Shizuru… I've told you to not doing this outside the house! Our neighbors are going to see us!"

Shizuru arched her thin brows slightly and she giggled again, "Ara. Is that so…? Okay. Let's go inside then… We can continue this in our bedroom…"

And she dragged Natsuki into the house without giving the younger woman a slightest chance to escape.

---

_Fuuka Elementary School_

They walked along the corridor, receiving a few greets from other students every now and then. They stopped right in front the grade 2-1 classroom.

"I'll see you during lunch, Zuka-chan…" Natsumi handed over her twin sister's school bag which she helped to carry along their walk to the class. The brunette took the bag and she held it firmly.

Shizuka nodded her head and she beamed a bright smile. "See you later, nee-chan!"

"See you guys later too!" Mia grinned to the other three girls. Mia and Shizuka walked into their classroom, leaving a certain navy haired girl with her two friends. Mia and Shizuka were classmates while Natsumi, Aoki and Julia were in grade 2-2.

"Let's go…" Natsumi gestured to the other two girls and they started to walk to their class.

"What is our first lesson for today, Julia…?" a shoulder length brown haired girl asked as she pushed her spectacles slightly. Her pair of sapphire eyes glittered as she flipped the small notebook in her left hand.

"Dunno… I'm too lazy to check on the schedule…" the red head replied, scratching her cheek.

"It's math, Aoki…" Natsumi retorted curtly, receiving a loud groan from the other two girls. She giggled as she pushed the sliding door to walk into the classroom.

"Hey… Look… Our class rep is late…" one boy stood right in front them as they walked into the classroom.

The three girls who were arrived just now looked down to the spiky haired boy before them. He had this cheeky grin plastered across his face. A huge cross scar also visible on his left cheek, the one he claimed he got from the sword fighting while the whole class already knew he got the scar because he accidently stepped on a big cat's tail. As the result, the cat gave him a souvenir on his cheek.

Natsumi twitched her brows as she narrowed her crimson eyes to the shorter boy. "We're not late, Takeda. You don't know how to read the time…?" she said nonchalantly as she started to walk to her desk.

Takeda Takeshi, a spiky haired boy and also a self-proclaimed kendo master in Fuuka Elementary School. But last week, his title shattered since he was beaten by the one and only Kuga-Fujino Natsumi within 45 second of match, singlehandedly. Leaving him severely bruised all over his petite figure and face swollen.

"Get out of our way, Takeda…" Julia pushed the boy's shoulder and she strolled to her seat behind Natsumi. Aoki also took her seat which located right beside the navy haired girl.

Takeshi walked over to stand in front Natsumi's desk and he placed his palm on the wooden surface. "I'm not done talking with you, Kuga!"

Natsumi snapped her eyes up to meet with the startled dark eyes before her. "It's Kuga-Fujino to you, Takeda… And I don't think I have anything else to talk with you…" she said with deep, threatening voice.

Takeshi blinked as he looked at Natsumi's piercing crimson eyes. "I-I want a rematch with you…"

Natsumi simply arched her brows when she heard it. "I don't do rematch with a loser…" she smirked. Both Julia and Aoki laughed in an instant.

Takeshi's cheeks started to flare up in embarrassment when the whole class laughed at him. "Why you~"

Just in the right time, the brown haired teacher stepped into the classroom with a few books in her hands. "Okay!! Get into your seat right now… Takeda-kun! Why are you standing there!? Go back to your desk!!" she barked.

Takeshi grunted faintly and he stomped his way to the desk at the far corner of that classroom. Natsumi let out a soft sigh, leaning her back on the chair.

"I think Takeda likes you, Natsumi…" Aoki pushed her spectacles as she grinned to the navy haired girl beside her. Natsumi twitched her brows in the speed of lightning.

Julia leaned closer to the front row where her friends were sitting, "Yeah, Natsumi… He keeps picking up on you for no reason… I think he just want to talk with you and get your attention…" she giggled.

"No. I don't think so. He's crazy and I don't like him." She crossed her arms behind her head. Both Julia and Aoki just exchanged look and then they shrugged their shoulders.

The brown haired teacher tapped the blackboard with a chalk. "Shall we start our class now…?"

---

_RING~_

"Class… stand up!" Natsumi yelled. The whole students in the classroom followed. "Bow… Thank you, sensei!"

"Thank you, sensei!!" they repeated. The teacher just nodded and she walked out the room.

"Lunch! Lunch! I'm so hungry…" Aoki pulled out her own bento from her bag. Natsumi took her bento and she walked out the class.

"Natsumi… Where're you going?" Julia called, unwrapping one curry bun.

"Shizuka's classroom… We promised to have lunch together…" she grinned.

Aoki and Julia quickly leaped off their chair, bringing the bento box together. "We're going too! I want to steal some Mia's food. Aunt Mai's cooking is the best!" Julia grinned. Aoki nodded in agreement. Natsumi just laughed as they walked out the classroom to the next door.

As they walked side by side along the corridor, a loud commotion could be heard came from 2-1 classroom. All of sudden, a certain orange haired girl dashed out the class, almost bumping on them. Mia managed to decelerate her pace and she stopped right in front the three girls.

"Thank god you guys here…" she breathed heavily. "I was about to call you, Natsumi…"

The young blunette twitched her brows slightly. "Mia! What is going on…?"

Mia took a deep breath. "Saburo… that fat boy picking up on your sister again!!" she blurted out.

Without wasting any second, Natsumi jerked the classroom door with a loud thump, making the entire class to turn and looked at her in shock. Her crimson eyes narrowed to a certain chubby boy with scruffy black hair, standing near Shizuka's table while the brunette already cried. Natsumi could feel her blood boiling.

"SABURO!!" she yelled. The whole class went into silence when a loud, thundering voice echoed across the room. Few boys who had been gathering around Shizuka's desk quickly scampered away when a furious blunette made her way into the classroom and towards her twin sister's desk.

"N-nee-chan…" Shizuka dived into Natsumi's arms, crying loudly. The blunette clenched her teeth as she stared at the fat boy few feet away from her.

"What is your problem, Saburo…? I thought I've told you to stay away from my sister!" she barked. Saburo flinched slightly when he saw Natsumi's enraged eyes.

Saburo folded his arms proudly, "I just want to ask her to have a lunch with me!"

"I don't want to!" Shizuka frowned, still sobbing on Natsumi's chest.

A certain red head suddenly stepped forward, staring up at the arrogant face of Saburo. "Take the hint, fat boy. She's not interested…" Julia spoke with mischievous tone in her voice. Her scarlet orbs glinted dangerously to the stuttering boy before her.

Saburo gulped down as he took a few steps backwards from Julia, "Shut up, Yuuki! I'm not talking to you!"

All of a sudden, Julia stomped her right foot on the desk right in front Saburo, making a loud thump to echo across the classroom. "Why don't you talk to my foot then…?" she hissed with evident anger in her voice.

Saburo immediately silenced. He quickly spun around, dashing out the classroom in fear.

"Yahoooo!! Julia-chan is so cool!!" cheered the other students inside that classroom. Julia puffed out a sigh and she turned around, facing the sobbing brunette.

"Are you okay, Zuka-chan…?" she asked, taking the brunette's right hand and she grasped it tenderly. Shizuka blushed in an instant.

"I-I'm okay, Julia-chan… Ookini…" she curved up a timid smile. Julia nodded her head as she beamed a bright smile to the brunette.

Natsumi, Mia and Aoki turned to look at each other.

_What is going on with those two…?_

---

_Later that afternoon._

Since she already finished with most of her work, she decided to get back home early so she could go fetch her daughters from school activity later on.

She parked her bike at the front porch. Taking off the helmet, Natsuki walked into the house to take her car keys. After keeping the helmet into its compartment and hanging her jacket on the coat-hanger, she walked out the house and towards her metallic Hummer which parked inside the garage. She bought the Hummer right after Shizuru gave birth to her twin daughters 8 years ago, since her bike was not the appropriate vehicle to ride with three people at once. _If I could attach another reserved seat on my bike so my kids could ride together with me, I don't think I would buy this car anyway…_

Natsuki pulled the door closed and she revved the engine. Taking a few minutes to stabilize the car's temperature, she shifted the gear knob into 'Reverse'. The silver Hummer moved out the garage in slow pace. After the automatic gate of her luxurious double storey house slowly closed and locked by itself, Natsuki drove the car into the main road.

She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, synchronized with the beat of the current song on radio. Suddenly, her eyes brightened. _Oh yeah… I forgot to call Shizuru…_

Natsuki pulled out her cell phone and she placed it on the holder that attached on the dashboard. She took out her Bluetooth earpiece and she placed it on her right ear. Tapping on the speed dial, she waited while the ringing sound continued on the other line.

_"Hello Natsuki…"_

She couldn't help but to smile, "Hello Shizuru… Am I interrupting you…?" she slowly spun the steering wheel, maneuvering the car into the right junction.

A soft chuckle could be heard from her earpiece, _"No, Natsuki… Is there anything…?"_

"Nothing important… I just want to inform you that I'm on my way to pick up those girls, so you don't have to worry about it later on…" she rubbed her nose slightly.

_"Ara… You already finish with your work…?"_

"Um, yeah… Nothing much to do today… Anyway, I'll leave you with your work. I'll see you at home, okay…?"

_"Okay, Natsuki… Thanks for picking up those girls…"_

"Don't worry about it. It's my job too, remember…?" she chuckled. Shizuru also followed to giggle softly to Natsuki's remark.

_"Alright… I'll see you at home, Natsuki. I love you! Bye!"_

"Hehe, love you too, Shizuru. Bye!" _Click~_

She sighed as she pulled off the earpiece and she put it aside. Few meters away from her, she could see the school entrance gate and few kids started to walk back home. Her eyes spotted three girls stood right beside the huge iron gate.

Natsuki pulled over at the school sideways and she honked a few times to get the girls attention.

"Hey! Mommy's here!" Natsumi nudged her twin sister when she saw the older blunette waved at them. She dashed towards the car, "I'm sitting at the front!!" she laughed.

"Mou… Nee-chan! It's unfair!!" Shizuka yelled. Julia who was standing beside her just giggled to Shizuka's fuming face. The brunette turned to look at the red head. She grasped the delicate hand beside her firmly.

"Let's go, Julia-chan…" she dragged the startled red head towards the car.

"O-oi! My mom's going to be here soon!" Julia tried to pull away her hand but Shizuka's grip was strong.

Shizuka smiled sweetly to the red head, "Don't worry. I'll ask mommy to call your mom that you're going home with us…" and they reached at the car. "Mommy… Can you take Julia-chan home…?" Shizuka asked the older blunette.

Natsuki grinned to the two young girls before her and she nodded, "Yeah, sure… No problem, Zuka-chan! Get inside then!" and the two girls quickly opened the door and they climbed into the backseats.

"Um, Aunt Natsuki… Could you call my mom and tell her that I'm going home with you…? I don't want her to get worried…" Julia asked politely.

_Sure she's more like Nina rather than that stupid spider… _"Okay, Julia-chan… I'll call your mom now." Natsuki grinned, putting on her earpiece on her right ear again. She tapped on the speed dial and she waited.

_"Hello-hello…"_

"Hey, Nao… Where are you now…?" she shifted the gear and she stepped on the accelerator pad. The car started to move with moderate speed into the main road.

_"At home… I'm going to pick up Julia right now… Why, mutt…?"_

"Julia-chan is with me… I'm taking her home…" Natsuki peeked at the rear view mirror and she saw the young red head was chatting happily with Shizuka. Natsumi was resting on the seat beside her, throwing her sight out of the window.

_"Really? Aww… I love you, Kuga…You're the best and the kindest woman on earth!"_

Natsuki snorted in an instant, "Yeah right… I'll see you later then…"

_"Heheh~ Thanks a lot… See you later!" Click~_

Natsuki pulled out the earpiece and she tossed it to the preoccupied young blunette beside her. Natsumi almost jumped on her seat when a small electronic gadget hit her head all of sudden.

"Mom!!" she barked as she caught the earpiece.

Natsuki burst into laugh. "What's going on with you…? Got problems at school…?" she asked, eyes still focusing on the road ahead.

The young blunette just grinned, "Nothing mom… It's just there's one boy who keeps on bugging me everyday…"

"Oh, really…? What? A boyfriend maybe?" she chuckled. Natsumi scoffed at her mother's words and she shook her head.

"No. Remember the boy that I've told you last week? Takeda Takashi… The one who I beat in kendo match…?" Natsumi shifted her position on the leather seat so she could face her mother properly.

_Takeda…? Why his name sounds so damn familiar…? _"Um yeah… The one you beat into pulp…?" Natsuki tapped her fingers lightly on the steering wheel as she tilted her head to look at the blunette beside her. Natsumi laughed in an instant. Julia and Shizuka on the backseats were totally oblivious to the conversation since they're so absorbed with their own story-telling.

"He asked for a _rematch_…" Natsumi said smugly.

"Really?" the older blunette arched her brows in surprise. "Did you accept his challenge for a rematch…?"

Natsumi just shook her head, "No. I don't do rematch with a loser anyway…" she said as she folded her arms.

"That's my girl!" she ruffled Natsumi's shoulder length raven hair. "Anyway, what about you, Zuka-chan…? How's your school today…?" she peered at the rear view mirror to look at her other twin daughter. Shizuka didn't answer anything since she was whispering something to the red head beside her.

Natsuki's emerald eyes narrowed slightly when she saw Shizuka's blushing cheeks from the mirror. She tilted her head to look at the young blunette beside her. "What is going on with your sister…?" she whispered.

Natsumi turned around to look at the two girls on the backseats. Her lips slowly curved into mischievous smile. "Mom… I'm sure you don't want to know about it…" she chuckled, shifting her body to face in front.

_What the~ _The older blunette twitched her brows slightly to Natsumi's remark. She just shrugged her shoulder as she steered the steering wheel into the junction which led to the neighborhood where she and Nao lived.

Nao bought a house few blocks from her after she got married with Nina in the same year her twins were born. Soon after that, Julia came into their life.

She pulled over right in front the huge gate, "We're here, Julia-chan…" she pressed the small button under the steering wheel to unlock the car.

"Thank you, Aunt Natsuki…" Julia bowed her head slightly to older woman as she stepped out the car.

Natsuki grinned, "No problem!"

"See you tomorrow, Julia-chan!" Shizuka waved delightedly as Julia walked into the front porch of her house. Julia just chuckled as she waved back to the brunette.

Natsuki turned around to look at the happy and radiantly blushing brunette on the backseat. Then she glared at her other twin daughter on the seat beside her. "Just tell me what is going on with your sister…?" she whispered to the young blunette.

Natsumi laughed again as she shrugged her shoulders, "Like I said, mom… You just don't wanna know about it…"

"What…?" Natsuki twitched her brows in confusion.

"Mommy…" a soft voice interrupted their conversation. Both blunettes in that car turned to look at the one and only brunette haired girl. Natsuki raised her brows when she saw Shizuka's cheeks started to blush into the deeper shade of crimson. _Shizuru was right… Now I know that she's the one who inherit my stupid blushes!!_

"What is it, Shizuka…?" Natsuki asked calmly. Shizuka seemed fidgeting on her seat as she fiddled her fingers nervously.

"When I grow up…" she paused while her cheeks flared up again. Natsumi just grinned as she waited for Shizuka's further words.

The brunette curved up a timid smile, "I-I want to become Julia-chan's bride…"

Natsuki almost banged her head on the steering wheel while Natsumi already burst into hysterical laugh.

_~End of Flashback~_

---

"And that's what she said to me…" Natsuki ended her story to the crimson eyed woman beside her with a loud sigh. There was a long silent right before a loud, hysterical laugh cracked inside that living room.

Natsuki frowned when she saw Shizuru laughed at her, "S-Shizuru! It's not even funny!"

Shizuru had to take a deep breath to calm down, "Oh my god, Natsuki… They're just kids… You don't have to worry like this…" she patted the blunette's flaring cheek.

"Don't worry? Shizuru! She's talking about marriage!! And she's only 8 years old!" Natsuki bolted up from her lying position, scowling at the laughing brunette.

Shizuru shook her head slightly, "That's what I mean with what I said earlier… She's just an 8 years old girl. It just probably a crush she has towards Julia-chan… Can't blame her though since Julia-chan is quite charming for a young girl and she's polite too…" she grinned.

"That's not the point! I still don't wanna hear anything about marriage from my 8 years old daughter yet!! It's just too much for me!" Natsuki groaned, clutching on her face in frustration. Shizuru laughed again.

Suddenly, they heard the front door was being opened. They quickly turned around to look.

"Oh hey, Kuga! Fujino! I'm just sending your twins home…" Nao appeared at the doorway, holding up the door for two young girls to walk into the house.

"Hey mama!" Natsumi went to hug the older brunette right after she walked into the living room.

"Ara… Hey there, sweetheart… How's your school today…?" Shizuru pecked lightly on the young blunette's forehead.

"It's great…" Natsumi grinned. Shizuru chuckled softly to Natsumi's delighted face. She turned to look at the young brunette beside Natsumi.

"Where's your future bride, Shizuka-chan…?" she asked, earning a deep blush from her daughter.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki scowled at her wife, only to add more laughter from the brunette haired woman. Nao chuckled as she walked into the living room with her only daughter.

"Good day to you, mother-in-law…" Julia grinned widely to Natsuki as she waved her hand.

_Oh god…_

_

* * *

_

**Hope you guys didn't get all confused with Shizuru/Natsuki and Shizuka/Natsumi. XD**

**Anyway, this chapter took place 2 years after the final chapter in the Second Stage. That's why the twins already 8 years old. **

**Just assumed that Nao, Mai and Chie got their daughter in the same year Natsuki got her twins, okay? And don't ask me how they got it. LOL. **

**Thanks for reading and review guys. Tell me if your guys like it or not, okay? Ciao! (^_^)v**


	2. Rule No 2

**Hey guys! This chapter is way out of schedule. I got tons of damn assignments, well since I'm going to be graduated by the end of this year. All the coursework is need to be done before the deadline. I'm sorry for being so late in submitting this chapter! Hope you guys don't get angry with me. **

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter, guys! And sorry too for not replying all the reviews respectively. So glad that you guys like this third continuation. I really wish I could have more time... T_T**

**P/S: Diana (Haruka/Yukino's daughter) is 3 years older than the other girls. If I'm not mistaken, there's one reader asked me about this. Hope it could ease your curiosity. ^_^**

* * *

**The Fuuka Girlz: Natsuki & Shizuru Plus 2**

**Rule No.2: You make her cry, I'll make you cry!**

Loud thumping sound could be heard from outside the room. She grunted softly, pulling her pillow to cover her head. Even though her hearing was stifled by the soft fabric of her pillow, the infuriating sound was like echoing inside her head. _Oh, for god sake… It's a damn Saturday and I want my rest!!_

"Girls… Keep it down! Mommy's trying to sleep here!!" she yelled, causing the other person in the bed with her stirred slightly. But the loud sound outside the room didn't even reduce a bit. She grunted again, shifting her position on the bed in annoyed manner.

An arm sneaked its way to circle around her waist. "Natsuki… _You_ should keep it down… I'm trying to sleep here…" a deep, accented voice came from beside her, insinuating the mild annoyance and mirth at the same time.

Though her eyes were still closed, her lips slowly curved upwards. She closed in the distance between them as she rested her head atop the woman's bare chest. "You tell those girls to shut up first, Shizuru…" she said with a sleepy voice.

Shizuru giggled faintly as she hugged the younger woman tighter, "No. You go tell them to be quiet…"

Natsuki snorted, "Like they're going to listen to me anyway… No. You go, Shizuru… Besides, you kept me awake last night… I want my beauty sleep right now…" and she sighed contentedly.

Shizuru just chuckled to Natsuki's remark. "Ara? Is it a complain…? I didn't plan to keep you awake… It was Natsuki who seduced me last night and she had to pay for it…"

"I didn't seduce you, Shizuru. It was you who seduced me…"

"No… It was Natsuki… I'm totally innocent in this case…"

The blunette bolted from her sleeping position, staring down the flawless façade of the brunette beneath her. Natsuki grinned widely, "Oh, really? You didn't sound that _innocent_ to me last night…" and she received a light pinch on her arm. Natsuki burst into laugh, slowly resting her head on the previous spot.

They stayed in each other's embrace, gradually dozing off until loud knocks on the door snapped them up from the slumber land.

"Uh… for the love of god… WHAT!?" she barked, making the brunette haired woman in her arms to laugh silently.

There was a long pause right before the person behind the door responded back to Natsuki's sudden outburst. "Um… Mommy…? Are you awake…?" a timid voice came.

Natsuki blinked a few times when she heard Shizuka's soft voice. A sudden guilt hit her in an instant, "Damn it… I've shouldn't yell at her…" she muttered almost to herself. "Just a second, Zuka-chan!" she replied.

"Okay, mummy…" a soft reply came. Natsuki smiled.

Shizuru giggled again, poking Natsuki's nose playfully. "Yes, you shouldn't yell at her, Natsuki… Now go… I want to continue my sleep…" she chuckled.

"What!? No! If I'm awake, you need to wake up too, Shizuru…" she scowled to the brunette, earning a wide smirk from the woman on the other side of the bed.

"Ara…? But now I'm too sleepy… Why don't Natsuki do something to keep me awake then…?" Shizuru closed her eyes, spreading her arms wide in welcoming gesture. Natsuki's eyes almost bulged from its socket when she saw the nakedness of her wife and her resolve almost wavered. She quickly shook her head.

"No! It's too early for that, Shizuru and our daughter is right behind that door for crying out loud! Get up and put on some clothes now!" Natsuki tossed her legs out the bed, picking up her oversized green T-shirt and a pair of short which were lay forgotten on the floor regarding the heated session she had with her beloved wife last night.

Shizuru just giggled again, slowly pulling the white cover off her body as she stepped out her bed. Without looking and crimson blushes spreading across her face, Natsuki handed over the purple bathrobe to her wife. Shizuru arched one brow up as she took the robe.

"Thank you, Natsuki…" she chuckled, draping the fabric over her shoulder before she slipped her arms into the sleeves.

"Yeah-yeah…" Natsuki muttered, still looking away from Shizuru. Quickly tying up the robe, Shizuru let out a soft sigh. Taking the sigh as the signal Shizuru was done with her robe, Natsuki turned around, pulling the surprised brunette into her arms and she leaned down. Shizuru widened her eyes when she felt Natsuki's soft lips moving against her own. Unable to contain her delight, Shizuru chuckled right after Natsuki pulled away.

"Good morning, Shizuru…" the blunette smiled. Shizuru giggled again, wrapping her arms around the younger woman's neck. She took a deep breath of contentment.

"Natsuki never fail to make me smile and happy every morning…" she whispered, "And good morning to you too, my Natsuki…"

Natsuki just snickered, pulling the older woman closer again before a realization hit her brain. "Oh… Damn it. Shizuka's waiting for me…" she quickly loosened her hold around the brunette, making the older woman grunted in mild frustration.

Natsuki walked over to the door, yanking it slowly and she was met with a pair of ecstatic emerald eyes. Shizuka grinned to her mommy's questioning look.

"Good morning, mommy!" she said with ecstatic voice.

Natsuki chuckled, ruffling Shizuka's brunette tresses lovingly, "Good morning, Zuka-chan…"

"Is mama wake up already?" Natsumi suddenly peeked into the room. Shizuka also followed to glance around the room to find the woman in question.

"I'm awake already, Tsumi-chan… Zuka-chan. Why you two look so lively today…?" Shizuru appeared at the doorway, wrapping her arms around Natsuki's waist as she rested her chin atop the blunette's shoulder.

The twins turned to look at each other. "We want our present now!" they said in unison.

Natsuki just blinked then she tilted her head to look at the brunette haired woman behind her. "What present…?" she asked blankly. Shizuru had this playful smirk on her face as she shrugged her shoulder.

"EHHHH!?" the twins groaned in frustration. "Don't tell us you're forgotten about it, mommy!!" Shizuka whined with a cute frown. Natsumi also scowled at her mothers, folding her arms across her chest in annoyance.

Natsuki burst into laugh in an instant, "Oh boy… How am I going to forget about my precious daughters' special day…? I even put a reminder on my brain, you know…" she grinned, pointing at her forehead. The twins grinned widely to Natsuki's remark. Shizuru chuckled when she saw her twin daughters had this happy smile on their face.

"So… Where are our presents…?" they asked excitedly.

"No, no… You guys are going to wait…" Natsuki snorted when both girls groaned again. "And you two need to help me to prepare for the birthday party…"

"No…"

---

"KYAAA~ MOMMY!!" a loud shriek came from across the backyard.

"Hahahaha~" a devilish-like laugh followed as the young blunette chased the crying girl all around the green field.

She sighed for the umpteenth times that morning, "Natsumi!! Stop bursting the balloons to your sister!!" she yelled but her voice fell into the deaf ears. Natsumi was still chasing her twin sister as she popped another balloon, causing the brunette to scream again.

"MOMMY~!!"

"Urgh, god…" Natsuki pinched her temple as she slowly sat on the pool side, soaking her feet into the lukewarm water.

"Wow… I could hear your twins' voice from across the neighborhood, Natsuki…" a husky voice came from behind her. Natsuki tilted her head in an instant. Chie and her daughter, Aoki stood near the sliding door, grinning widely at her.

"Oh… hey, Chie… I love to give homemade gifts. Which one of my daughters do you want…? I even open them for sale… 5 bucks each!" Natsuki sighed exasperatingly, making the short haired woman burst into laugh.

"No, thank you. I got myself a brat already…" Chie ruffled Aoki's brown tresses, earning a sharp glare from the small girl.

"Chie-papa! Can I go play with Natsumi and Shizuka…?" Aoki asked with expectant gleam in her eyes. Chie quickly nodded her head as she smiled. Aoki chuckled and she dashed towards the blunette who was popping another balloon to the crying brunette.

The two older women just watched the three young girls running around the backyard. It seemed like Aoki had tag-teamed with Natsumi to burst the balloons to Shizuka, doubling the brunette's scream.

"Where's Aoi…?" Natsuki turned to look at the standing woman behind her. Chie tilted her head, gesturing to the house.

"She's inside… helping Shizuru-san with the food. Anyway, I got the party stuff you asked me to buy… Why don't we start decorate this backyard then…?" she offered her right hand to the blunette. Natsuki nodded as she grasped the hand and Chie pulled her into her feet again.

"Where's Nao…? She promised to be here early…" Natsuki stroked her hair as they walked towards the small porch near the pool. Chie had collected two large bags of party kits and decoration items from her car trunk and she brought it to the porch.

"She said she's off to get the birthday cake… And Nina couldn't make it to this party, Natsuki…" Chie put down the bags on the wooden table.

Natsuki just nodded as she rummaged the bags, taking out the items one by one. "It's okay… Nao already mentioned it to me last night… She's pretty busy…"

"Hey guys!!" and they turned around to look at the caller. A certain orange haired woman was standing at the doorway, waving at them while holding Mia by hand. Later on, Nao walked out the house with another smaller version of red head trailing behind her.

Julia and Mia scanned around the area to find her friends and they saw Natsumi and Aoki were chasing Shizuka with a blow horn, blasting a loud honking sound all across the backyard. Shizuka screamed again.

"Hahahaha~" both Aoki and Natsumi laughed when Shizuka went down crying after a loud honk her sister made.

Suddenly, the blow horn in Natsumi's hands was snatched away.

"What are you doing, Natsumi?" Julia held up the blow horn, scowling at the confused blunette. Mia also stood behind the red head, hands on her waist.

"Julia-chan!!" Shizuka quickly ran and hid behind the red head. She sobbed on Julia's shoulder as she hugged the red head's arm tightly.

"Mou… Aoki-chan too!? Stop bullying Shizuka-chan!!" Mia frowned. Both Aoki and Natsumi turned to look at each other and then they just shrugged their shoulders.

"Come on… Give back my blow horn, Julia!" Natsumi held out her hand to the red head. Julia arched one brow as a mischievous smirk appeared on her lips.

"You want this…? Okay."

_HOOONNNKKKK!!!_

The adults from across the backyard jumped on their feet when they heard ear-splitting honk.

"What the…?" Natsuki cupped her ears as she turned around. Her other friends also spun to look what was happening. They saw a certain red head was chasing her other two friends while blowing the horn.

Mia and Shizuka just laughed when they saw Natsumi and Aoki cupped their ears while trying to escape from Julia's honk attacks.

"Hahaha~ Those girls are funny…" Chie laughed. Nao and Mai just grinned while Natsuki snorted softly.

"Never thought Julia-chan is such a protector to Shizuka-chan…" Mai folded her arms as she watched two young girls talked to each other. Julia was patting Shizuka's head as she handed over the blow horn to the girl's safety. Aoki and Natsumi were sprawling on the grass, temporarily deaf after long run of honks they received. Mia took one wood stick and she poked her immobilized friends as she giggled.

"Of course she is… They already made a lifetime promise… Shizuka-chan is going to be Julia's bride…" Nao grinned as she nudged Natsuki's side.

Natsuki snorted again, "Yeah right… Like I'm going to have the flirt's offspring as my daughter-in-law…"

"Hey!" Nao smacked the blunette's head with a paper plate, causing her other friends to burst into laugh.

---

"Okay!! Blow the candles!!"

Natsumi grinned widely as she grasped her twin sister's hand. They leaned forward and they took a deep breath, blowing the 8 sticks of candle which stuck on the Barbie in the Gundam suit cake in one single blow.

Since Natsumi wanted Gundam cake while Shizuka wanted Barbie, Natsuki came out with one crazy idea:

"Make the Barbie wears a Gundam suit…" she told the baker.

It was a total satisfaction to both party but unfortunately not for Shizuru. The brunette was absolutely furious with such hideous idea to make the Barbie wears Gundam suit. But after Natsuki applied Nao's official guide on 'How to Make Your Wife Says Yes to Everything' (Second Edition – After a huge success of 'How to Make Your Girlfriend Says Yes to Everything'), Shizuru quickly complied with Natsuki's idea.

"YAY~!!" the crowd cheered and clapped.

"Happy Birthday, my ladies…" Natsuki kissed her twins forehead and she hugged them.

"Hehehe~ Thank you, mom…" Natsumi hugged back while Shizuka giggled when their Mommy lifted them up.

Natsuki put down the twins, "Promise me you guys will stop being such a brat after this…?"

"Natsuki!" Shizuru slapped her wife's shoulder lightly, earning a loud laugh from the blunette and her other friends. Her twin daughters giggled again when they saw their Mama scowled at their Mommy.

"I'll let the other kids have their drinks now…" Natsuki kissed Shizuru's cheek and she walked towards the small porch where the food and drinks were placed.

Shizuru turned to look at her daughters and she leaned down, kissing their cheeks respectively. "Happy Birthday, my dear sweethearts…" and she hugged them.

"Thank you, Mama!" the twins giggled. "Where's our present?"

"Ara…? Why don't you two wait until the end of this party then… Mama and Mommy have a surprise for you two…" Shizuru chuckled as she tapped the twins' nose playfully. Both Natsumi and Shizuka just pouted.

"Mama is going to help Mommy to serve food and drinks to your classmates, okay…? Go play with your friends now…" Shizuka patted her daughters' head and she walked to the porch where she saw Natsuki handed drinks to some kids.

Mai took the liberty to cut the cake into pieces and she asked Mikoto to hand it to the other kids.

"Happy Birthday, Tsumi-chan! Zuka-chan!!" Mia jumped to hug the twins.

Aoki just shook hands with Natsumi and she kissed Shizuka's hand. "Happy Birthday, princess…" she said with her utmost sultry voice she managed to make. Shizuka giggled happily to Aoki's gentleman act while Natsumi just rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Julia pushed the brown haired girl away as she scowled in annoyance. Aoki just laughed to Julia's fuming face and she walked away to get herself some drinks with Natsumi. Mia also quickly trailed the two girls, leaving Julia and Shizuka alone.

Julia turned to face the brunette before her and she beamed a bright smile, "Happy Birthday, Zuka-chan…"

Shizuka blushed in a split second as she nodded, "Ookini, Julia-chan~" and she was silenced when the red head placed a small kiss on her forehead. She was about to say something when Julia tugged her hand.

"Let's go eat some cakes!" Julia grinned. Shizuka blushed into the deeper shade of crimson and she nodded again.

"Okay!"

---

She sat on the chair while sipping on her orange juice, watching the kids running around the backyard, throwing tantrum to each other.

"You know what, Chie…? The main purpose of holding children's parties is to remind yourself that there are children more awful than your own…" Natsuki said to the woman beside her. Chie and Nao just laughed to Natsuki's remark. Mai shook her head slightly as she served more plates of food to Mikoto who also sat at the table.

"True. True…" Chie chuckled again.

"Mommy…" a soft voice cut their conversation off. They turned around and they saw a certain brunette haired girl stood right beside Natsuki.

"Hey, Birthday-girl!" Nao grinned to the brunette. Shizuka smiled shyly as she bowed her head to the older woman.

"What is it, Zuka-chan…? Is there a problem…?" Natsuki reached out her hand to fondle Shizuka's tresses.

Shizuka just shook her head as she grinned. "No, mommy… I just want to have a drink…"

"Oh? Okay…" Natsuki quickly poured down a cup of juice and she handed to the brunette, "Here… Where's your sister…?"

Shizuka took a sip of her drinks and she sighed, "Nee-chan with Mia-chan, Aoki-chan and Julia-chan… They try to throw Takeda-kun into the pool…"

"WHAT?!" the three older women there yelled in the same time. Shizuka chuckled to the sudden outburst of the adults there.

"Don't worry, mommy… They throw Takeda-kun into the child pool…" she giggled again.

Natsuki let out a relief sigh, "Thank god… Last thing I want to have is a kid drowning in my pool…" and she received soft chuckles from her daughter.

"Oh… Anyway, Shizuka… Where's this boy that always picking up on you in class…?" Natsuki draped one arm over Shizuka's shoulder. The brunette blinked as she glanced around the running kids at the backyard.

"There… That's Saburo-kun…" she pointed her index finger to the fat boy on the far side of that backyard, stuffing his mouth with few hot dogs.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes to the mentioned boy. Her lips formed a wide smirk. She slowly turned facing her two friends. "Nao, Chie…"

Both women tilted up to look when their name was called. "Yeah?"

Natsuki gestured at the chubby boy at the far corner of that cafe, "See that boy…? He's the one who always make trouble to Shizuka-chan…"

Nao and Chie turned to look, "Oh? Really…?" Nao grinned.

Chie just smirked. "Let's teach him some lesson… Kuga-Harada-Yuuki style!" and they slowly strolled towards the mentioned boy.

Nao, Natsuki and Chie stood right in front the chubby boy, arms crossed. Saburo blinked in surprise when he was hovered with three huge shadows over his face.

"Oh? You're the one who always picking up on my daughter, eh?" Natsuki arched one brow, lips forming a dangerous smile.

"Hoho… You sure got guts for a fat boy like you… You know what? I won't tolerate if there's someone who tried to mess up with my future daughter-in-law…" Nao hissed.

Chie lowered her head to level with the boy's height. "You certainly don't want to know what we're going to do with you, young man…" she said with a threatening voice.

Tears already formed in his dark eyes as his lips stuttering in fear, "Mommy…" Saburo started to cry. His legs started to tremble when three women before him were staring down with menacing glint in their eyes.

_SMACK!!_

"AWW!!" the three women groaned in the same time as they rubbed their head. Mai was standing behind them, hand grasping on a rolled newspaper while glaring at them with a furious look in her face. Saburo quickly took the chance to escape and he ran to the other side of that backyard.

"What the hell is going on with you guys!? You're picking up on a small boy? He's a kid for god sake!!" she yelled furiously.

Chie just chuckled, "Oh come on, Mai… We're just joking!" she grinned, slowly rubbing her sore head.

"Yeah, joking! That boy almost pees in his pants just now!" Mai scowled.

"At least he will keep in his mind to not messing with my daughter again!" Natsuki harrumphed, crossing her arms nonchalantly. Nao just laughed.

"It's school, Natsuki… It is normal to have some bullies and things like this. It helps the kids to grow and be more matured, right Shizuka-chan?" Mai grinned to the young brunette on her right.

Shizuka blinked for a few times, "But Saburo-kun always called Mia-chan an eating monster, Aunt Mai…"

"OOOKAY!! BRING ME THAT BOY!! LET ME STUFF HIS LOUD MOUTH WITH MY LADLE!!" Mai yelled, trying to dash to the chubby boy at the far corner of that backyard. Luckily, all her three friends managed to hold her back from going berserk to 8 years old boy.

"Calm down, Mai… He's a kid for god sake!" Natsuki laughed as she circled her arms firmly around Mai's waist, trying to restrain the orange head from storming to Saburo like a crazy woman. Chie and Nao already crouched on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"No one is allowed to call my precious daughter like that!! Mikoto!" she yelled. The spiky haired woman at the table turned around when her name was being called.

"What is it, Mai…?" she asked, watching the older woman walked towards her with enraged expression.

"That fat boy called our daughter 'eating monster'! You better do something about it!" she exclaimed.

Mikoto blinked a few times, "So…?" she said blankly, earning a sharp glare from the orange head. Natsuki, Chie and Nao already burst into laugh.

Mikoto gulped down when she saw Mai stared at her with a death glare. "Okay! Okay!" she hopped off the stool and she walked towards the crying boy at the far corner in that backyard.

"Hey, Saburo-kun… There! Don't cry…" she patted the dark hair gently as Saburo sobbed. Natsuki, Nao and Chie just watched in awe when they saw Mikoto so effortlessly calmed the crying boy down.

"Never thought Mikoto is really good when it comes to deal with kids…" Natsuki scratched her chin. Both Nao and Chie nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about Mia-chan… It happens all the time and I'm sure she's already used to it. I'm sure she's don't mind…" Mikoto smiled brightly.

Saburo sobbed, "Really…?"

Mikoto nodded. "Yes, she is…" she slowly clenched the small head with her palm, "…but I _certainly_ mind when someone called my daughter 'eating monster'…" she said with deep voice as her face darkened with evil. Saburo widened his eyes when he saw a pair of golden orbs staring down at him with evil sparks.

"There'll be no next time." she muttered, slowly releasing her grip on the poor boy's head. Saburo went crying all over again as he dashed out the backyard in fear.

Natsuki, Nao and Chie sighed heavily.

"I take back everything I said just now…"

---

The children were playing at the backyard while the adults stayed inside the house, chatting happily with each other. Mikoto was assigned to watch over the kids as she ate the food.

A certain blonde walked into the house with a mousy haired woman trailing behind her.

"Hey, Fujino! Kuga! Sorry we're late!" Haruka waved her hand to the couple. Shizuru just smiled as she shook her head.

"It's okay, Haruka-san… Where's Diana-chan…?" Shizuru glanced around to look for the mentioned girl.

Yukino smiled, "She's at the car… She's going to take Tsumi-chan and Zuka-chan's presents…" and as Yukino finished talking, Diana walked into the house with two large boxes in her hands.

"Mou… Mama… I thought you're going to take these inside…" Diana creased her thin brows slightly to the older blonde. She placed the presents atop the pile of other boxes near the small table in the living room.

Haruka just grinned, "I never said I'm going to…" and Diana pouted, pushing her spectacles slightly.

"What the hell, Suzushiro…? Don't do that to Diana-chan!" Natsuki walked over to the 11 years old blonde and she patted her head. Diana poked out her tongue to Haruka, making the older woman to twitch her brows in annoyance.

"Stop pampering my daughter, Kuga!" Haruka scowled and she slowly turned to look at the young blonde. "And you better stop asking 'prodection' from your Aunt Natsuki!"

"It's 'Protection'…" both Yukino and Diana quickly corrected Haruka's mispronounced word, earning a loud laugh from the others. Haruka's face started to redden and she quickly made a stroll out of the crowd and to the kitchen.

"Aunt Natsuki… Where's Tsumi-chan and Zuka-chan…?" Diana asked the older woman. Natsuki just gestured to the backyard.

"Go surprise those two birthday girls…" Natsuki grinned. Diana quickly nodded and she walked towards the sliding door which leads to the backyard. She glanced around the area and she noticed Natsumi and Shizuka were sitting on the pool side with their other friends.

Diana walked over to the group of girls, "Hey, Tsumi-chan! Zuka-chan!!"

Natsumi and Shizuka's face were brightened when they saw Diana walked towards them. "Diana nee-chan!!"

Ever since the twins were born, Diana always acted like a big sister to them. Having good grades and also a school prefect, Diana always idolized by her two 'little sisters'.

"Happy Birthday, Tsumi-chan! Zuka-chan!" Diana giggled at the twins' ecstatic expression.

"Diana nee-chan! Where's our presents!?" Natsumi asked eagerly. Shizuka also nodded her head a few times as the affirmation to her twin sister words.

Diana pointed her thumb back to the house, "Inside… My Mama and Okaa-san bought it for you two!" she grinned. Both twins squealed delightedly to Diana's remark.

Suddenly, the backyard's fence door was busted open, causing all the children to look at the sudden noise. One fat boy was standing at the fence door, kendo bamboo sword rested on his shoulder as he glanced around the area with a grim look. Later on, a smaller version of fat boy appeared behind him.

Shizuka raised her brows in surprise, "Saburo-kun…?"

The latter grinned widely as he slowly pointed a finger to a certain red head and then shifted to the blunette in the crowd. "There!! Those two girls always cause me trouble, Hiro nii-chan!!" he looked up at the bigger boy next to him.

Both Natsumi and Julia turned to look at each other when they saw Saburo pointed a finger to them.

Hiro just exhaled a heavy breath as he nodded. He made his way into the backyard, tapping the bamboo sword on his shoulder lightly. "So… you're Kuga-Fujino and Yuuki, eh?" he asked while looking down at the smaller girls.

"Yes…?" Natsumi replied with a nonchalant tone while Julia just grinned.

Hiro smirked. All of sudden, she swung the bamboo sword towards Natsumi.

"Nee-chan!!" Shizuka shrieked in fear when she saw how fast the sword approaching her sister's face and she worried that Natsumi might get injured.

The blunette didn't even flinch or blink when the sword stopped an inch away from her face. She stared up at the boy who was twice her size with unwavering piercing gaze.

"Today is mine and my sister's birthday… I'm in a good mood, so… please help yourself with the food…" Natsumi gave Hiro a small smile as she pushed the offending sword away from her face.

Hiro blinked in confusion at first. He was expecting the small blunette would cry and ask for his mercy. He was about to grab Natsumi's hand when his bamboo sword was snatched away from his grip. He blinked again when he saw a certain blonde grasping his sword firmly as she stared at him with enraged eyes.

"Watanabe Hiro… Watanabe Saburo… I've heard about you two quite a lot…" Diana arched one brow as she spoke with dangerously low tone. She eyed the two equally fat boys before her, only Hiro was taller than Saburo.

Hiro glared at the blonde, "Suzushiro Diana… Don't interfere. This is not school… You don't have to act like a prefect here!"

Diana tapped the sword on her shoulder exactly in the same manner like what Hiro did just now, "You are trying to cause a trouble here, Watanabe-kun… I will not let you do that…"

Hiro smirked again as he slowly raised up his right fist, "So, you better be careful, Suzushiro… I got brown belt in Karate and green belt in Taekwondo!!" he charged forward, trying to seize his bamboo sword from the blonde.

Diana effortlessly leaped backwards, "Oh, really!? And I got BIG BELT in Nintendo!!" she lifted the kendo sword high…

_THWACK!! _and _SMACK!!_

The adults quickly dashed out the house and to the backyards when they heard a loud agonizing scream.

"What is going on!?" Chie quickly stepped forward to the group of kids. She raised her brows when she saw two fat boys sprawling on the grass, foreheads equally swollen.

"Yahahaha~ Diana nee-chan is so cool!!" Natsumi cheered while the blonde just rubbed her nose, smiling proudly.

Shizuru approached her delighted daughters, "Ara…? What happened, Tsumi-chan…? Zuka-chan…? Why Diana-chan hit those boys…?"

"Saburo-kun and his brother tried to hit nee-chan just now, Mama!" Shizuka said with anticipation.

"Really!?" Natsuki was surprised. She turned to look at the smaller blunette. Natsumi just grinned as she scratched her cheek sheepishly.

Natsuki quickly tilted her daughter's chin as she inspected for any injury, "Did he really hurt you…? Oh god… I'm so careless…" Natsuki sighed in frustration.

Natsumi blushed slightly to the attention her Mommy gave, "I-I'm okay, mom… He didn't really hurt me… He tried to, but he didn't make it since Diana nee-chan already took his sword away…" she chuckled as she turned to look at the taller blonde beside her. Diana nodded her head and she grinned.

Natsuki snorted at the two girls' delighted face. She patted the girls' head and she nodded. "Looks like I owe Diana-chan this time, eh…?"

"Make sure you pay her later, Kuga!" Haruka said with a wide grin on her face. Natsuki just sighed.

Nao crouched to look at the two unconscious fat boys on the grass, "Seriously… Whose children are these boys…? Behave so violently in someone's birthday party…"

"They're orphans, Aunt Nao…" Mia said as she crouched beside the red head. Nao blinked her eyes in surprise then she turned to look at Natsuki who was standing a few feet behind her.

_No wonder they behaved like that… _Natsuki just gave a small smile, "I see… Why don't we take them back to the orphanage, Nao…?" she said and the red head quickly nodded.

"Shizuru… Would you mind helping me to pack some food and cakes for these two boys…? They can have it after they wake up…" Natsuki turned to look at her wife. Shizuru smiled softly to the blunette and she nodded.

"Of course, Natsuki…" and she walked closer to whisper to Natsuki's ear, "And be prepared for tonight… You _really_ make me hot." And she walked away to the kitchen, leaving the dumbfounded blunette to blush heavily. Aoi who was standing close to them just giggled to Natsuki's reddened face.

"Oi, Kuga! Chie! Help me out with these kids! They're heavy!!"

---

Later that evening, after the birthday party had ended and all the guests had returned home, Kuga-Fujino household went into silent again as the family gathered in the living room, watching the twins unwrapping the presents they received.

"This one from Diana nee-chan!" Natsumi pulled out one pirate ship model from the torn box. She giggled happily as she put the ship on the coffee table.

"Open that one! That looks huge! I wonder who gave that…" Natsuki pointed at the huge box right behind Shizuka. The brunette quickly complied as she tugged the wrapper and she ripped it open.

"I wonder whose birthday it is that Natsuki is so excited to unwrap the presents…" Shizuru arched one brow to the navy haired woman beside her. Natsuki just snorted to Shizuru's comment as she watched Shizuka opened the huge box, revealing one replica house inside.

"Hey… it looks like our house, mom!" Natsumi crawled to look at the 3 feet high replica which looked exactly like the one they're occupying right now. Shizuru picked up a small card which lay beside the torn wrapper.

-_Happy Birthday our dear twin angels! Hope you guys like this present though! - From us, Harada and Yuuki's Family-_

"Ara… It's from Chie-san and Nao-san. I wonder if they built it on their own…" Shizuru also walked over to look at the amazing details on the replica. It resembled just like the house they lived.

"It can be open here…" Natsuki pointed at the small lock-like device at the side of the house. Shizuka pulled the device carefully and a clicking sound came afterwards. The replica house split into two, revealing the interior inside it.

"Awesome…" Natsumi and Shizuka were gaping as they looked at the inside of the replica house. "Look! Look! It's our room here!!" they squealed.

"Hahaha~ Seriously… I wonder how long they worked on this… So detail! Here… they even make a doll for each of us!" Natsuki chuckled as she took out the miniature Natsumi from the replica house. Shizuru also giggled when she saw the small Natsumi-like doll.

"Ara… So cute!! But why our dolls are like that, Natsuki…" Shizuru grinned as she pointed at her and Natsuki's miniature model on the bed, with Shizuru's doll lay on top of Natsuki's in suggestive position.

Natsuki blushed in an instant as she pulled the dolls away and placed it down to sit properly on the bed. "Damn it… I'm sure it was Nao's doing!!" she muttered under her breath while Shizuru already laughed. Luckily their daughters were too young to understand the position the dolls had displayed at them. If not, Natsuki would have a long hour of night to explain.

"Make sure you two thank Aunt Nao and Aunt Chie for their hard work, okay…?" Shizuru patted her daughters head tenderly. Both Natsumi and Shizuka nodded their head in the same time.

Natsuki slowly stood up, "Let's clean this up…"

"WAIT!! We still got the last present!" the twins yelled. Natsuki and Shizuru turned to look at each other with a confused look.

Noticing what her daughters meant, Natsuki just grinned, "What present…? I don't see any left…" she said with a mocking face. Shizuru already giggled again to the twins' frustrated face.

"Mou… Mama said you have a surprise for us…" Shizuka lowered her head, tears already welled inside her emerald eyes. Natsuki laughed heartily.

"Natsuki… Stop joking with them… Don't worry sweetheart… Your present is at outside…" and as Shizuru finished talking, the twins dashed out the house to the front porch.

Natsumi glanced around the area to find the present her Mama mentioned. "Where is it, Mama!?" she yelled from the front door. Shizuka also walked around the porch, sneaked to look down under the car but she couldn't find anything.

"At the backyard, girls!!" Natsuki's voice came from inside the house, making the twins to pivot and dashed into the house again. They ran to the door which led to the backyard,

"Woof!"

They blinked as they looked down. They saw a small, golden retriever puppy sat near their feet.

"Puppy!!!" Shizuka squealed first as she picked up the puppy.

"So cute!!" Natsumi chuckled as she ruffled the little puppy's head.

Shizuru and Natsuki walked out the house, finding her daughters running around the backyard with the small puppy trailing behind them. "What are you guys going to name him…?" Natsuki asked.

The twins stopped from running and Natsumi picked up the puppy. She placed the golden retriever atop her head. "What don't you name him, mom…" she grinned. Shizuka also nodded.

"What about Kiyohime…?" Shizuru suddenly blurted out as she tapped her index finger on her chin.

Natsuki frowned slightly to Shizuru's suggestion. "What's with 'Kiyohime'? It doesn't even suitable for a dog! Besides, it's so girly! And that dog is a he!"

"Ara… What do Natsuki suggest then…?" Shizuru arched one brow in amusement to Natsuki outburst. The navy haired woman scratched her chin as she tilted her head up, looking at the darkening sky.

"What about Duran…?" she grinned to the twins. Shizuka and Natsumi turned to look at each other.

"Ahh… 'Duran'. So 80's…" Shizuru countered, making the younger woman to glare at her.

"What's wrong with calling him Duran anyway!?"

"What's wrong with calling him Kiyohime then…?" the brunette grinned again. The twins giggled as they watched their mothers squabbling with each other.

Natsuki sighed heavily, "Okay! Okay! I'll let you two decide then… I won't bother to name him anymore…" she shook her head as she raised her hands in defeat. Shizuru chuckled, patting Natsuki's soft cheek.

Natsumi turned to look at her twin sister, "So…? What do you think, Zuka-chan…?"

Shizuka pouted slightly, tapping her small finger on her chin, just like Shizuru's trademark thinking pose. "I don't know… I like Duran."

"And I like Kiyohime…" Natsumi added, ruffling the golden retriever brown fur. Suddenly, a thought hit her brain.

"What about Kiyo-Duran!?" she exclaimed excitedly. Shizuka's face brightened to her twin sister's suggestion.

"That is so cute, nee-chan!!" Shizuka giggled. "Kiyo-Duran! Do you like this name…?" she leaned down, her face leveled with the puppy in Natsumi's arms.

"Woof!!" the puppy barked in respond, causing the twins to laugh happily.

"Let's go then, Kiyo-Duran~"

Shizuru and Natsuki just watched the twins to run around the backyard with the newly named puppy called Kiyo-Duran.

"Kiyo-Duran huh…? They come out with a nice name though…" Natsuki scratched her head, smiling when she saw the puppy pounced on Shizuka.

Shizuru sighed contentedly, wrapping her arms around the younger woman as she rested her chin atop Natsuki's shoulder. "Yes, they did. Anyway…" she leaned closer, "Would you like to be my puppy tonight…?" she giggled.

Natsuki couldn't help but to snort, "Hell, sure I am…"

* * *

**Hope you guys like it.**

**I can't promise to update soon because I'm so damn busy. I will find some time to finish up X-Hime too. Sorry again!! T_T**

**Anyway, thanks for reading everyone. Some reviews will be so much appreciated!! (^_^)v**


End file.
